Nada Acabou Primeira Parte
by Eliziane
Summary: Esta fic trata se de um desejo de fã que adora finais felizes. Nada mais é do que o compacto de certos acontecimentos e elementos que já fizeram parte da série. Na minha opinião, se houvesse uma continuação do filme, gostaria que fosse assim.


**Disclaimer:** Pós The Truth. Os personagens aqui citados não pertencem a mim, mas a Chris Carter, 1013 FOX. Esta fic não tem qualquer pretensão comercial ou finalidade política. Trata-se de um desejo de fã que adora finais felizes. Nada mais é do que o compacto de certos acontecimentos e elementos que já fizeram parte da série. Na minha opinião, se houvesse uma continuação do filme, gostaria que fosse assim.

**Categoria: **Shipper.

**Classificação:** NC 17

**Título:** Nada Acabou.

**Primeira Parte**

**Residência dos pais adotivos de William.**

**Local: Ignorado.**

**03:01 am.**

Silêncio. No escuro cortante da noite um vulto se locomove rapidamente. Atravessando o jardim, subindo as escadas de madeira do terraço e se apressando para passar pela fresta de uma das janelas.

No quarto de bebê William dorme. O casal Van De Kamp está em pleno sono. Sossegados depois de terem realizado o sonho de uma vida. O bebê era tudo para eles que abraçados, nem se davam conta do perigo.

William era um anjinho loiro, bem robusto e de sono leve. Antes mesmo do vulto se aproximar ele já estava acordando. Abriu os olhos, fixou o vazio e sorriu com a singela inocência de toda criança.

Um par de mãos cuidadosas o pegou pelo meio, mas o menino não reclamou. Estava molhado mesmo. Alguém deveria apenas querer trocar suas fraldas.

Ligeiro, mas desajeitado, o vulto acomodou o bebê de encontro ao peito e refez o caminho até o corredor, sala, janela da sala, terraço e escadas de madeira.

No seu quarto a senhora Van De Kamp despertou parecendo ter ouvido o choro de seu bebê. Sentou de maneira brusca na cama e afastou a coberta.

- O que foi querida?

- É William.

O esposo não lhe deu ouvidos. Deixou que ela calçasse os sapatinhos de lã e agasalhasse os ombros. Nada anormal. William sempre acordava molhado e choramingando e a dedicada esposa sempre levantava no meio da noite para trocar suas fraldas.

Na obscuridade da madrugada silenciosa o senhor Van De Kamp ouviu o grito da esposa. Saltou da cama correndo e foi ao encontro dela que estava tremendo e chorando.

Ele chegou perto do berço de William e tomou um choque imenso. Sua primeira reação foi de procura-lo em todas as direções meio bobo. Por fim, parou diante da esposa e a sustentou antes que desabasse. Não sabia o que fazer ou dizer e ela em desespero gemeu:

-Ajude-me!... Meu filho sumiu!...

**Roswell, Novo México.**

**05:15 am.**

Mulder finalmente conciliou o sono. Depois de toda uma noite em claro conversando e esclarecendo alguns pontos em aberto com Scully, agora ele dormitava relaxado. Ela estava em cima de seu peito ressonando feliz. Com toda correria das últimas horas, nada mais justo do que um pouco de carinho para acalmar os dois.

Haviam feito amor durante boa parte da madrugada. Depois de tantos desencontros, finalmente haviam encontrado um pouco de oportunidade para se amar sem ter que sentir culpa ou vergonha. Mas seria mesmo o final? O que aconteceria dali em diante? Para onde iriam? Manteriam sigilo quanto às suas verdadeiras identidades? Como iriam trabalhar para se sustentar sem se expor? O Sindicato tinha meios de rastreá-los onde fossem?

Todas as perguntas, exceto uma ainda estavam sem respostas. Mulder e Scully sabiam que onde quer que fossem e independente do que acontecesse, nada, absolutamente nada os faria se separar. Eram um do outro física e espiritualmente. Sua estória não tinha ponto final, mesmo com o encerramento dos Arquivos X. Existia um homem e uma mulher por trás de toda aquela conspiração. Duas vidas que precisavam respirar, comer e viver.

A solidão acabara. Ambos estavam decididos a despir as máscaras de indiferença e esquecer que um dia foram pessoas polidas, automatizadas pelo sistema, frias e impessoais. Um pacto estava feito. Entre eles havia uma ligação profunda. Um filho que eternizava a razão pela busca da verdade, por mais difícil e cruel que fosse.

Scully despertou primeiro. Consciente de onde estava, sentiu sob a face a maciez da pele "dele" e suspirou lânguida. Mesmo depois de tanto tempo de convívio e das experiências partilhadas, ela se sentia como uma colegial diante do primeiro namorado. Mas ao mesmo tempo lembrou que Mulder não era um namorado qualquer. Era ele; Fox. O decidido e corajoso homem com o qual escolhera passar o resto de sua vida.

"Meu Deus!" Ela refletiu com os enormes olhos azuis arregalados. "Será que estou preparada?" A verdadeira pergunta era: Será que ele está preparado para mim? Sou organizada, dinâmica, independente, auto-suficiente... Teremos uma vida normal? Saberemos lidar com isso?

-Dana... – ele gemeu estendendo os braços firmes para pega-la. Ainda dormia, mas parecia consciente da sua presença.

-Shii! Durma Mulder. Não vou deixa-lo. – sussurrou rouca. Seu coração tremia de emoção ao saber que Mulder a tinha em mente mesmo adormecido e tão cansado.

Ele relaxou sob o lençol. Não se deu conta quando ela escorregou com jeitinho até sair da cama e tocar no chão frio com as pontas dos pés. Mulder abraçou um travesseiro ficando de lado e Scully olhou para ele por sobre o ombro ao mesmo tempo em que vestia o robe como se mesmo de olhos fechados ele pudesse ver seu corpo e medi-lo com aquele olhar encantador.

Os passos precisos a levaram até o banheiro. A porta fechou e Mulder abriu os olhos. As lembranças vieram à tona e um sorriso se formou em seus lábios generosos. Aquela era a Scully que ele conhecia. A Scully que se trancava no banheiro mesmo que fosse para apanhar um objeto qualquer, que nunca deixava a pia molhada, que reclamava quando ele espremia o creme dental ao meio, que detestava desmanchar o penteado achando que com isso ficaria menos polida. A mesma que tentava parecer seca e indiferente, mas que no fundo era carinhosa e carente como uma criança abandonada.

-Meu Deus...! – gemeu se esticando na cama e afastando o lençol para se levantar.

-Mulder... É você? Eu não entendi o que disse!...

Ele sorriu se movendo para ir ao encontro dela. A porta estava entreaberta. Seria um convite? Convite ou não, ele foi até o banheiro. Afastou a porta suavemente e viu aquele corpo branco, esguio como um molde banhado pela água morna. Uma madrugada não era o bastante. Ele a queria para sempre. A todo o momento. Com uma força estupenda. Ela fora a única mulher que ele desejara sem nunca ter. Difícil de conquistar, quando na verdade era tão fácil de agradar. Distante de alcançar, mesmo quando esteve tão perto. Mas agora era diferente. Havia uma comunhão. Não apenas carnal. Uma espécie de matrimônio que fazia ele se sentir como se ela lhe pertencesse e vice-versa.

Scully estava de cabeça baixa, apoiada na parede sentindo a água relaxar seus músculos esgotados. Teve um delicioso assalto quando o par de braços peludos a envolveram por trás e a pelve dele moldou em seu traseiro, uma vez que Mulder era muito mais alto e se arqueava para facilitar o contato.

Ela não disse palavra. Apenas ergueu uma mão para lhe afagar a nuca bem feita e segurou-lhe o pulso direito seguindo com ele o contorno de seu estômago, barriga, monte de Vênus e finalmente a junção das coxas.

Com apenas uma carícia íntima ele sentiu que ela estava pronta, mas Scully sabia que ele a torturaria ao máximo porque não havia pressa. Precisava reconhecer suas curvas, degustar do seu sabor, enlouquece-la até o quase orgasmo. Até ela implorar pela posse.

A ponta morna da língua dele escorregou pelo seu ombro até a curva do pescoço e ela se ofereceu lânguida. Mulder poderia fazer dela o que quisesse. Era emocionante ter aquela mulher entre os braços tão dócil e dominada.

Ao volta-la para si, ele sentiu-lhe as tetas rijas espetando-o na pele nua do abdômen. Voltou a se arquear e a trouxe para si, encaixando-a com facilidade nos quadris. Neste instante suas bocas se buscaram ávidas.

Foi um beijo enlouquecido, vertiginoso, completamente selvagem. A língua dele encontrou frestas entre seus dentes e repetiu movimentos de penetração que a deixavam ainda mais acesa. Ela já não tocava mais o chão. Segurou-se nos ombros dele como se pudesse com aquele contato ficar ainda mais perto até que não restasse fresta alguma entre suas peles.

-Vamos pra cama... – ela arquejou num lampejo de consciência.

Tirando-a do jato de água, Mulder apoiou suas costas na parede oposta e lentamente olhou para seu corpo, medindo cada curva com uma olhadela sensual que a arrepiou.

Scully não esperava que ele fosse ousado a ponto de descer beijando-a nos ombros, colo, seios, barriga e pelve.

Os lábios dela se entreabriram em um gemido confuso. Emaranhou os dedos nos cabelos sedosos e úmidos dele e precisou se segurar quando ele ergueu seu joelho. Ela imaginava sua pretensão, mesmo assim prendeu o fôlego e vibrou como se toda fonte de prazer viesse dali.

Uma cascata quente e abundante inundou a boca dele. Então, Mulder a trouxe mais para perto pegando-a pelas nádegas e afundando entre seus pêlos, bebendo-a numa proporção enlouquecedora.

Era quase o fim para ela, que mais uma vez foi surpreendida por ele quando parou à tempo e subiu massageando-lhe os seios redondos de bicos róseos, intumescidos.

-Abra os olhos... – ele pediu rouco – Olhe para mim, Dana.

Ela podia sentir o próprio cheiro almiscarado na boca dele. O poder daquele homem estupidamente sedutor, e se rendeu quando finalmente Mulder a acomodou outra vez nos quadris para romper lentamente suas barreiras.

Agora eram um, unidos pela carne. Os suaves movimentos de vai vem foram suficientes para que ela atingisse o clímax. Segurou-se nos ombros dele, enterrando as unhas em sua pele e abafando um gemido ao seu ouvido.

Mulder também se satisfez. Em sincronismo com ela, como nunca havia acontecido antes.

O chuveiro morno fazia um vapor subir pelo Box, deixando-os ainda mais suados, num mixto de calor e paz. Olharam-se de perto com emoção. Scully fez uma graça nos lábios trêmulos dele com o polegar e aos poucos sentiu o chão com as pontas dos pés.

Como um felino, ele a envolveu sem deixa-la sair do seu contato. Se abraçaram mudos, de volta ao jato morno e incessante por longos instantes.

Scully não se lembrava de ter tomado banho antes com tanto prazer. Pegou a esponja perfumada e acariciou o peito dele, o ombro direito, a curva da cintura, um pouco do traseiro e a coxa forte.

-Que expressão é essa? – ele ergueu seu queixo na curva do dedo indicador com os olhos de uma cor indefinida agora. Como se o efeito do gozo mexesse com todo seu metabolismo.

-Você é tão bonito... – balbuciou num fio de voz. – Tem tanta força... Como eu nunca percebi.

Mulder sorriu apaixonado. Estendeu o braço para fechar a passagem de água e ela mordiscou seu bíceps.

-É assim que você trata seu homem? A mordidas?

-Você nem imagina onde eu quero te morder.

Fazendo uma expressão de medo, ele juntou as mãos diante da virilidade e se encolheu.

-Aí não, bobo!

Abraçaram-se como dois adolescentes. Momentaneamente esquecidos do perigo, de tudo o que ficara lá fora.

Scully deitou a cabeça nas costas dele quando Mulder abriu o chuveiro de novo e a espremeu na parede querendo aproveitar a água e ao mesmo tempo provocando-a.

-Esqueci a toalha. – ele disse saindo do Box e fazendo uma enorme poça de água no chão.

-Cuidado para não escorregar e bater a cabeça. – ela alertou banhando-se mais demoradamente.

Mulder degustou um instante da imagem dela ali, toda nua, na intimidade que era apenas deles. Ficou assim, completamente à vontade na porta do banheiro olhando para a mulher que amava. Alheio, fortemente atraído.

Sua libido começava a despertar quando um vulto se fez nitidamente por baixo da porta do quarto e deixou alguma coisa deslizar para dentro.

Mulder nem se lembrou que estava despido. Correu, abriu a porta e não viu nada. Nada, exceto aquele papel no chão.

-Mulder?

Ele não respondeu. Estava com os olhos fixos no papel e por alguns segundos não acreditou no que lia.

-Mulder? – Scully chamava intrigada com o seu silêncio.

-Scully, você precisa ver isso! – ele disse grave.

-Não tem graça, Mulder!...

-Tolinha, não é o que você está pensando. – ele arrodeou a cama e ela já vinha enroscada na toalha quando esbarrou com ele ainda completamente despido e semi ereto.

-Meu Deus, Mulder!...

Diante de mais uma de suas tantas expressões de pavor, ele riu esquecendo por um instante a gravidade da descoberta.

-Gostou, não foi?

-Quer, por favor, se recompor? – implorou trêmula.

-Esqueça isso e veja o que achei – estendeu o braço e ela desviou os olhos a muito custo para o papel amarrotado de rascunho rabiscado com uma letra graúda.

-É alguma brincadeira...

-Scully, não estou brincando. Leia.

Os lábios dela estavam entreabertos, cabelos úmidos, ombros de fora. A expressão pareceu céptica, mas as sobrancelhas se contraíram e em questão de segundos um ar de pavor lhe tomou conta.

-Quem trouxe isso, Mulder? – questionou.

-Não vi. Deixaram sob a porta e só.

-Deus... eles sabem onde estamos!

-Dana...

-Isso nunca acaba, Mulder?

Comovido com a fragilidade dela, Mulder se aproximou e abraçou enterrando o nariz nos seus cabelos.

-O que vamos fazer? Vamos passar o resto de nossas vidas fugindo?

-Nada disso. Vamos enfrentar tudo como sempre fizemos.

-Não!... É uma armadilha! Querem nos separar!...

-Ouça Dana... – ele segurou o seu queixo e sustentou o seu olhar com o ar mais sério do mundo. – Confie em mim! Por favor, confie em mim!

-Tenho medo!...

-Não tema. Se quisermos viver em paz, precisamos acabar com todas as ameaças. Todas as ameaças mesmo. Por piores que elas sejam.

**Oregon, 1 dia depois.**

**11:17 pm.**

Lanternas em punho, Mulder e Scully embrenham-se no mato em busca de pistas que os levassem até a pessoa que deixara o bilhete sob a porta no quarto do hotel.

Sempre à frente pisando com cuidado e segurando a mão dela, Mulder demonstrava ansiedade. Era típico dele fugir das regras. Estava no seu sangue. Até um dia antes fazia planos dizendo a Scully que passaria a ganhar a vida como escritor e que ela poderia trabalhar como professora em alguma faculdade de medicina, mas agora nada mais estava concreto. Alguém descobrira o paradeiro deles e mandara um recado avisando que qualquer coisa de grave estava para acontecer no Oregon. No papel havia as coordenadas exatas e o horário: 11:21 pm.

-É aqui.

Scully estava atenta a todos os movimentos de Mulder. Quando ele se deteve e vagou a lanterna ao redor, viu uma clareira arrodeada de árvores e arbustos.

-Mulder, este lugar não me traz boas recordações!... – reclamou apreensiva – Se tudo voltar a acontecer, eu...!

-Acalme-se. Nada vai acontecer. – garantiu se voltando para ela e erguendo a lanterna da altura do seu queixo – Não parece com a Scully que eu conheço.

-Meu instinto me diz que estamos em perigo!

-Alguma vez eu já falhei? – retrucou severo.

-Sabe...

-Não! Não quero ouvir. Se falhei foi por pouco.

-Mulder! Não acho graça!

-Ah, scully... O que seria de mim sem você? Seu ceticismo e sua falta de confiança em mim sempre me impeliram adiante. Só faço as coisas contrárias ao que você deseja porque você deseja que eu faça e me segue fielmente. Quantas vezes você já voltou atrás? Nunca! Mesmo desconfiada, mesmo descrente você me seguiu todas as vezes. Existe mulher mais fiel? Diga-me; por que é tão fiel comigo?

-Quer mesmo saber Mulder? – sussurrou lânguida.

-Quero ouvir o que já sei – ele murmurou de modo tão sensual que a desnorteou.

-Eu...

-O que foi? Não consegue dizer? É tão difícil assim? – desafiou passando o braço ao redor de seus ombros. O simples contato a fez estremecer. Mulder tinha o poder de mexer com ela e a deixava daquele jeito. Parecia mágica, mas ela simplesmente não podia resistir – Está com frio?

-Mulder, eu... eu o sigo porque você é toda minha existência. Você é tudo para mim. Sozinha não sei se conseguiria. Então desculpe se às vezes sou realista demais ou dura demais. Pareço seca e metódica... às vezes até mais madura do que você e... Oh, Mulder!... Você desperta todos os meus instintos...

-Sem rodeios, Dana. Eu já lhe confessei o que sinto pelo menos um milhão de vezes e de maneiras diferentes. Claro que você nunca acreditou tanto como ontem...

-Mulder! – as faces dela ardiam de vergonha e ele sorriu amparando-a com a lanterna abaixo do seu queixo iluminando-lhe a expressão.

-Certo. Para quê palavras se tenho você exatamente onde quero? Sei que é minha e que ninguém vai rouba-la de mim. E depois... seu corpo falou ontem por mil palavras – ele umedeceu o lábio com a ponta da língua em um gesto puramente maroto e completou: - Quando estiver pronta para dizer, eu vou querer ouvir.

Pequenina e frágil, Scully escondeu o rosto no ombro de Mulder enquanto ele a envolvia suavemente com a face em seus cabelos. Ficaram assim algum tempo. Ele podia ver o céu e as estrelas. Deveria estar alerta à espera do perigo eminente, mas a atração física que sentiam era intensa. Ofegante, ele olhou para o céu e viu as estrelas brilhando com uma força fora do comum. Uma delas irradiava mais luz do que as outras e ele a afastou quebrando o silêncio indagando:

-Olhe Scully. O que lhe parece? – apontou a estrela gigantesca que brilhava até ofuscar.

Com os olhos rasos de lágrimas Scully percebeu o ponto brilhante se aproximar cada vez mais forte e sussurrou idiotamente:

-Aquilo é Marte, Mulder.

-Scully... Marte só chega perto da terra no ano que vem. – zombou esfregando suas costas nervosamente.

-Então... é melhor sairmos daqui. Está vindo em nossa direção!

Ao mesmo tempo em que falava, Scully puxou Mulder pelo pulso e ele nem se abalou. Continuava olhando fixamente para o céu. A estrela crescia numa proporção assustadora que Scully achou que fosse atingi-los.

-Mulder...

Só quando a estrela estava realmente muito perto ele a envolveu e protegeu sua cabeça da luz intensa que passou por cima das árvores e atingiu um arbusto a cem metros.

-Oh meu Deus!...

-Viu aquilo Scully? – ele pestanejou fascinado.

-Foi... um raio?

-Ou um meteoro.

Olharam-se e mesmo sem palavras entenderam que deveriam chegar mais perto para verificar.

Mulder não usava armas. Mesmo assim foi na frente. Scully por precaução empunhou a sua automática sob a lanterna e nos calcanhares dele chegou perto do arbusto fumegante.

-Oh!

Diante da exclamação dele Scully engoliu em seco arfante. Queria ver o que ele via, por isso ficou nas pontas dos pés e mesmo assim Mulder parecia um gigante.

-O que foi?

Ele continuava rígido com a lanterna em punho. Impaciente, Scully passou por ele e foi ver o que ele vira.

No meio dos arbustos entre a fumaça e as brasas ela viu a projeção de uma luz intensa irradiando da pedra para o céu onde a imagem de um bebê aparecia nitidamente como em holograma.

-Oh meu Deus...! William!

**Residência dos pais adotivos de William.**

**Local: Ignorado.**

**06:07 am.**

Diante do casal chocado com o seqüestro do bebê, o detetive de policia Samuel Laython define o caso:

-Não há pistas. Nem mesmo digitais ou sequer algum fio de cabelo nos locais onde investigamos. Têm certeza de que este bebê foi seqüestrado, senhora?

-O que o senhor quer dizer com isso? – perguntou o senhor Van De Kamp ofendido – Minha mulher e eu estávamos dormindo quando alguém entrou aqui e levou William embora.

-Entrou aqui e levou William embora. – repetiu o detetive pensativo – Entrou sem armas, sem chaves, passou pelo seu cão de guarda e ninguém viu. Que estranho.

A senhora Van De Kamp contemplou o marido e soluçou em desespero. Não podia acreditar que aquele homem os estava culpando. Depois de tantos anos de espera, de tantos esforços. Que pesadelo!

-Vamos precisar que vocês nos acompanhem. O FBI quer falar com vocês. – disse o detetive afastando a cadeira para se erguer.

-FBI?

-Sim senhor. – Laython fez um gesto – Estão lá fora esperando.

-Não somos culpados de nada! – exclamou ofendido – você tem que acreditar em nós!... Espere!...

**Oregon, 11:26 pm.**

-Aquilo não era William, Scully. Foi uma brincadeira de mau gosto – reclamava Mulder amparando-a pela trilha de volta – Alguém quer brincar conosco.

-E se for um aviso? Nosso filho está em perigo, Mulder...! Temos que fazer alguma coisa!

-Já estamos fazendo. Estamos aqui e só sossegaremos quando chegarmos ao fundo da verdade.

Scully tremia imensamente abalada com a visão de seu bebê. Tudo acontecera tão bruscamente. A pedra vinda do espaço irradiando uma luz ofuscante e que queimara até virar cinzas, a projeção no céu... Qual a finalidade de tudo aquilo? Quem teria avisado aos dois sobre o fenômeno? Não seria melhor permanecer lá e esperar? Mulder achava que não. Quase impelia Scully de volta certo de que as surpresas ainda não haviam acabado. De fato, antes de chegarem na estrada viram uma dezena de automóveis se aproximando. Outros já haviam chegado e os ocupantes pareciam estar atraídos pela mesma aparição no céu do Oregon.

-Abaixe-se! – exclamou Mulder voltando atrás.

O que parecia ser o líder olhou para a pequena multidão ao redor e disse:

-É o sinal. Agora todos já sabem quem ele é. Vamos acha-lo.

Scully fez um impulso de sair, mas Mulder a sustentou pela cintura e arregalou os olhos para ela.

Entenderam-se naquela simples troca de olhares e permaneceram escondidos até que aquelas pessoas voltaram para seus automóveis e foram embora tomando diferentes direções.

-Você ouviu aquilo? – ela reagiu caminhando para a estrada e parando na altura da marca do pneu de um dos automóveis.

-São eles, Scully. Estão procurando por William Deus sabe para quê. – refletiu Mulder com a voz grave.

-Temos que impedi-los! – exclamou afetada.

-Não assim. – mais uma vez ele a deteve – Não sabemos do que são capazes. Se forem Supersoldados como os outros? Não conseguiremos sozinhos. Vamos voltar para Georgetown. Skinner tem que nos ajudar. Talvez assim cheguemos à frente deles e possamos salvar William.

**Quartel General do FBI**

**Washington DC.**

**01:00 pm.**

O Diretor Kersh e o Diretor-Assistente Skinner ignoravam o desaparecimento de William e tudo o mais que acontecia dentro do prédio do FBI, incluindo o interrogatório do casal Van De Kamp.

Diante de uma junta especial, os dois diretores davam explicações sobre o desaparecimento de Scully e a fuga de Mulder quando o celular de Skinner tocou fazendo com que ele se assustasse.

-Skinner. – atendeu baixinho.

Ouviu por um breve momento e então desligou.

-Algum problema Diretor-Assistente Skinner? – perguntou Kersh.

Ele estava pálido e meio nervoso.

-Er... Nada demais. Desculpe. Vamos continuar.

A reunião se prolongou por mais tempo que o esperado. Quando acabou, Skinner deixou o prédio do FBI em direção a Georgetown e para um endereço em particular que ele conhecia tão bem. Pelo caminho fez alguns contatos breves, mesmo sabendo que sua linha não era segura, mas não tinha escolha.

O apartamento de Scully estava em completa desordem, tal qual o FBI deixara depois de vasculhar tudo em busca de pistas sobre o desaparecimento dela. Skinner viu a porta entreaberta e imediatamente empunhou a arma. Cauteloso como um gato, apoiou o ombro na soleira e entrou. Passou pelo cordão de isolamento, por cima de uma almofada no chão e se deteve na sala. Estava obscuro, cortinas cerradas. Algum movimento se fez em uma poltrona de costas para a entrada e a voz preguiçosa de Mulder murmurou:

-Abaixe a arma Walter. Só estamos nós dois aqui.

-Mas que diabo, Mulder! O que faz aqui? – ralhou impressionado.

-Alguma coisa deu errada. – ele se levantou e encarou o amigo com a expressão serena e enfadonha.

-Mas como?... Onde está Scully? O que faz aqui? Sabia que este não é o local mais seguro do mundo? Os agentes estão de campana lá fora esperando Scully aparecer...

-É, eu vi. – zombou despreocupado – Comiam rosquinhas e jogavam cartas. Não me viram entrar.

-Scully está bem?

Finalmente os dois se aproximaram mutuamente e apertaram-se as mãos.

-Achei melhor deixa-la no carro no outro quarteirão. Se ela visse a bagunça diria que fui eu!

-Como pode ter tanto sangue frio Mulder? Faz piadas sórdidas e sem graça num momento como este?

-Acha que se eu levasse tudo a sério já não teria enlouquecido?

Skinner suspirou menos tenso e olhou ao redor.

-Disse que alguma coisa deu errada. O que foi?

-Nos descobriram em Roswell...

Mulder resumiu tudo de modo mais claro possível e Skinner ouviu estarrecido. Por fim ele entendeu as razões do casal e explicou:

-A agente Reyes e o agente Doggett estão suspensos por tempo indeterminado. Perderam suas salas no prédio do FBI e estão em férias forçadas. Gibson Praise está em segurança, mas eu não sei onde. E quanto ao casal que adotou William, posso levantar a ficha deles para você.

-O mais rápido que puder.

-Onde vão ficar para que eu possa localiza-los?

Mulder estendeu o cartão do hotel onde se hospedaria e apertou de novo a mão do Diretor-Assistente.

-Mulder... tome cuidado.

-Pode deixar.

Scully tinha os olhos fixos no espelho retrovisor, mas levou um susto tremendo quando Mulder bateu no vidro da porta e ela passou para o banco do carona lhe dando espaço ao volante.

-Encontrou Skinner?

-Sim. Enroscado até o pescoço com minha fuga e o seu desaparecimento. Mônica e John estão fora de combate por algum tempo. Mas Skinner prometeu nos ajudar – explicou enquanto guiava.

-Para onde vamos Mulder? Não combinamos ficar naquele hotel ali atrás? Você acabou de passar por ele...

-Alguém enxerga pelos olhos de Skinner e você sabe. Vamos para um lugar mais seguro.

Scully tinha plena confiança em Mulder, mas quando o viu dirigir até um bairro negro numa periferia, voltou os olhos azuis para ele assustada.

-Chama isso de lugar seguro? Estamos num bairro negro, Mulder. Isso é suicídio!

-Já ouviu dizer que os negros protegem quem eles estimam? Estou pensando na sua segurança. Aqui ninguém se atreverá a vir machucar você.

-Mulder, estamos correndo perigo juntos – replicou rouca.

-Me preocupo com você – ele sussurrou procurando a sua mão.

Os lábios mornos de Mulder tocaram suavemente a pele dela e Scully estremeceu só então se sentindo exausta e tensa. Ultimamente não tinha feito outra coisa senão se preocupar também.

-Vai ficar tudo bem Scully. Confie em mim.

-Você é a única pessoa neste mundo em quem eu confio, Mulder. – respondeu provocando nele uma letargia tão intensa que o fez gemer e estreita-la no corpo com cuidado.

A partir dali Scully não sentiu mais receio. Estava decidida a enfrentar tudo ao lado dele.

**Continua.**


End file.
